


Cooking With You

by Blackfirewriter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, Gay Love, I LOVE MALEC, Kissing, Love, M/M, Malec, Teaching how to cook, fluff piece, gay kissing, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackfirewriter/pseuds/Blackfirewriter
Summary: Alec wanted to surprise Magnus for their anniversary. He tried his best to cook but he's so bewildered.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 29





	Cooking With You

**Author's Note:**

> I love Malec so much. I honestly don't remember if in the books they also get married or what but I added just a little thing in this story based on something from the books. 
> 
> I hope I brought justice to the Malec Fandom with this fluff piece.

“Jace, you got to be careful. No, I will not have dinner over there. I’m cooking something for Magnus. No, Jace, you know that if I serve Magnus food from Izzy he will barf.” Jace was rambling on the phone about how they all should be able to celebrate Magnus and Alec’s one year wedding anniversary together.

“Jace —“ There was this smell coming from the kitchen…it smelled bitter. “Shit.” I whispered to myself.

“What?” Jace asked. “Did you burn something?” He asked cockily.

“Shut up.” I ended the call but I still I heard his laugh.

I ran to the kitchen; I could see smoke coming out of it. “Shit shit shit.” Alec cursed under his breath.

He opened the kitchen door and the smoke was coming out of the stove. I closed it and got the pan out and threw it in the sink. I obviously could not save the food so I left it there. When I opened the faucet, the sound of cold water on a hot pan filled the room.

I leaned back on the kitchen counter and accidentally knocked over the small bag of flour I was going to use to make dessert. It landed on the floor and the bag broke. All the flour just spilled over.

There was nothing to save.

“Oh, come on!” I said, throwing my arms up in frustration. I rubbed my temples trying to ease the headache I was having.

“Alexander?”

I jumped out of surprise and managed to knock over the baking/cooking instruments. I turned around and saw Magnus staring around our kitchen. His face was in shock and horror. His once clean and orderly kitchen is now in chaos.

“Magnus I -“

“If I wanted chaos in my kitchen I would have just let Church cook us our meal.” Magnus said. He walked over to me and kissed my cheek. He snapped his fingers and the kitchen started cleaning itself.

“It’s not… _that_ chaotic.” I said. A tiny sting in my pride when Magnus compared my chaotic preparation for a wonderful home cooked meal to what a cat can do.

“Oh, but it is.” Magnus said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes.

Magnus was looking at me, as if he was expecting me to say something. “What?”

“Hmm. Aren’t you going to say ‘I’m sorry’ for messing up our kitchen?” He said with a little pout.

I couldn’t help but chuckle. His pout is the cutest thing I’ve ever laid eyes on.

I pulled him close and kissed him.

“I’m sorry I made a mess.” I said when I broke away from the kiss. I looked behind him in the now clean kitchen.

“Nothing a little magic and a kiss from my husband can’t fix.” He said, patting my cheek.“Besides, I could just —“ He was about to snap his hands but I stopped him.

“No.” I said. “Let’s…not use magic for tonight?”

“Huh? Why not? You usually like me using my magic to…fix some things right away.” He said looking at me from my eyes, then down. He lingered there a bit and smirked. Then his gaze went up right back to my eyes.

I blushed so much he laughed. “Aww, okay. What do you want to do then, Alexander?”

“I…um…teach me how to cook?” I said. “I only know how to cook that stew I made for mom that apparently she hated but you fixed.”

“Hmm.” Magnus looked around and got a pot from the cupboard and put it on the stove. “Let’s make that stew better then.” He smiled and gestured for me to walk towards him.

I smiled and walked towards him. I kissed him on the cheek as he put the pot on the stove. I whispered in his ear “No magic, okay?”

He turned towards me. “Why would I? There’s enough magic right here already?” He kissed me lightly on the lips and turned around to get ingredients needed for the stew. “Would you please put water in the pot, Alexander.”

I got the pot and went to the sink to fill it up with water.

“Magnus? How much water should I put?”

“Just half of the pot, love.”

I walked back to the stove with the half-filled pot of water and put it on the stove. Magnus came back with a bunch of spices, herbs and other ingredients that I have no idea what their names are.

I must have looked so bewildered because Magnus chuckled when he saw my face. “You are so cute when you are confused.” He put down the ingredients and turned on the stove.

“Okay. So first, we put on…”

Magnus rambled on and on about what to do, what to put and what not to put (apparently I can’t put a cup of salt no matter how big the portion is) in the stew. Sometimes he would grab me by my wrist and tell them to do this and that. And I’d be so confused that he would just laugh and do it himself.

I learned how to fight since I was a kid. Cooking should have been easy right? Nope its not. It really isn’t.

No wonder Izzy’s cooking is so terrible. I don’t blame her anymore for making me sick with her chicken piccata that one time.

After some time, the stew is done and it smells delicious. I looked at Magnus and smiled. He smiled right back at me and I kissed him on the forehead.

“Shall we eat your creation now?” Magnus asked, getting bowls for us.

“You mean _your_ creation. You did most of the work.” I chuckled and scooped some of the stew into the bowls.

I turned around and handed it to him.

Magnus got the bowls from me and put them on the table. He sat down and I sat down beside him.

“Lets just say then that it is _our_ creation.” He said. He leaned in to me and kissed me again. His arms started to wrap around my waist and my hand automatically went on his thigh.

For a moment, we forgot we had to eat til my phone beeped.

He broke the kiss and I pouted a bit.

“Go answer that.” He said.

I nodded and got my phone.

It was a text from Izzy.

_Do you have food over there? I can cook you guys something for your anniversary if you want! I heard from Jace you burned something earlier._

I looked at Magnus, who was starting to eat. He looked at me. “What? Do I have something on my face?”

I chuckled and shook my head.

I typed:

_No need. Thanks though Izzy._

I put down my phone and started eating.

“Oh my god this is so good.” I said. I shoveled more of the stew in my mouth and I got a bit messy. This was the best stew ever.

Magnus laughed and got a napkin. He stopped me from eating and gently turned my face towards him. He used the napkin to wipe the food off my face.

“I’m sorry” I said. “It’s really good.”

“I know.” He said, smiling. “We made it together after all.”

In moments like this, I know why I love this man. Not because of his magic, but because of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Malec forever.


End file.
